Micheal's Secret
by toledo girl
Summary: Angela gets another visit from Micheal and this time he has a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

1 The Letter

Tony was dusting the living room. It was a normal day as Angela walked in the door.

"Hey Angela," he said.

"Hi Tony," she said as she walked across the room over to the kitchen.

Tony could sense it in her voice that she was upset about something. He put down the duster and went into the kitchen to see her eating the cookies that he had baked earlier.

"Hey, save some for the kids will ya?" he asked.

Angela turned around.

"Sorry," she said.

Tony went and sat down next to her.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Angela asked.

"Gee Angela, there used to be twice as many cookies there," Tony said.

"Something happen at work?" Tony asked.

Angela grabbed her purse and started emptying its contents. Tony's eyes widened with surprise as he watched.

"You also got a car in there to? Maybe another kid that I don't know about?" Tony asked.

"You can never be too prepared Tony," Angela said.

"Angela, having some change for a pay phone in case your car breaks down is being prepared, taking half of your house along is being paranoid," Tony said.

"Next time you're stuck out in the middle of no where and you don't have what you need I'll just laugh and say I told you so," Angela said.

Tony looked down and picked up her comb.

"You're right, it would be pretty scary being lost with out your comb," he said sarcastically.

Angela then pulled out a small stuffed bunny. Tony quickly picked it up off the table.

"Angela?" he asked as he held it up.

Angela looked over and blushed a bit.

"Sometimes when I have a bad day I use him to help me think," Angela said.

Tony smirked as he examined the bunny.

"Here it is," Angela said pulling out an envelope and handing it to Tony.

Tony put the bunny down and took the envelope and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Angela. After our divorce I eloped with Ally Marshall. Last week we got divorced. I need to talk to you. I'll be over October tenth. See you soon, signed Michael," Tony said reading the letter out loud.

Angela sighed as Tony put the letter down.

"I don't want that man over in my house," Angela said.

"Maybe he'll only be here a few days," Tony said.

"Remember what happened the last time he stayed here for a few days?" she asked.

"You're right. I don't want that man staying in this house," Tony said.


	2. Micheal's Visit

2 Michael's Visit

Angela was double-checking her hair in the mirror while Tony was cleaning the table and Mona was sitting on the couch.

"Honestly Angela. Why would you waste your time on a slime ball like Michael?" Mona asked.

"Not now mother," Angela snapped.

"Whoa, Angela, calm down," Tony said.

Angela stopped in defeat.

"You're right. It's only Michael," she said.

"Now Angela, if you really want some one that's worth making a fuss over," Mona started.

"Mother," Angela said warningly.

"Just trying to help," Mona said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Tony went and answered it.

"Well, hello Michael," Tony said.

"Tony," Michael said as he walked passed him.

"Angela! Look terrific!" Michael said.

"Thank you. So do you," Angela said.

"Oh brother," Mona said to herself.

Angela shot her a quick glare and then went back to Michael. The room began to feel uncomfortable.

"So Angela," Michael said.

"Michael," Angela said.

"I can't watch this," Mona said and then got up and left the room.

"How have you been?" Michael asked.

"Good," Angela said.

"And Jonathan?" Michael asked.

"Well, Jonathan's at school right now, but you can see him later," Angela said.

"Will you be spending the night?" Angela asked.

"Yes, and before we get any further, I think there are some people you should meet," Michael said.

Two kids walked in the doorway. A young boy who was about Sam's age with brown hair and a young girl with long blonde, almost white hair.

"My son Robbie and my daughter Heather," Michael said.

Tony and Angela just exchanged looks.


	3. Robbie and Heather

3 Robbie and Heather

Angela and Tony stood there a moment.

"Michael? May I talk to you?" Angela asked.

"Sure," Michael said.

Angela and Michael both headed for the kitchen.

"What is it Angela?" Michael asked.

"How could you have kids? We've only been divorced for three months," Angela said.

"Didn't you read the letter?" Michael asked.

"Yes," Angela said.

"Those are Ally's kids," Michael said.

"Then shouldn't they be with Ally?" Angela asked.

"No, I have custody of them," Michael said.

None of this was making sense to Angela. How could a man who has no relation get chosen over their own mother? Even though she felt that she was being lied to she decided not to ask any questions. Angela figured the less she knew the better. Michael walked back into the living room once he heard Jonathan come in. Angela thought for a moment and then went out into the living room.

"Hi daddy!" Jonathan said excitedly as he jumped up into his father's arms.

"Hey Jonathan! What have you been up to?" Michael asked.

"This morning I caught a spider," Jonathan said.

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. You wanna see?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure," Michael said.

Jonathan led Michael upstairs.

"Who are they?" Sam asked.

"They're Robbie and Heather. Michael's step children," Angela said.

"I'm Sam," she said looking at Robbie.

"Robbie," he said.

"You want to go play basketball?" she asked.

"Sure," he said.

They both went outside.

"Great," Tony said.

Angela turned and saw Heather still standing there.

"Hello Heather," Angela said.

"Hi," Heather said.

"Where do you live?" Angela asked.

"Ohio," Heather said.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" Angela asked.

"No, it was long," Heather said.

"Want a brownie?" Tony asked.

"Yes please," Heather, said.


	4. Up Together

4 Up Together

Angela woke up that night and went downstairs to go get a snack. She groggily walked across the dark living room being careful not to wake any one and went over to the kitchen. She opened the door to find Michael sitting at the table staring over a glass of milk.

"Michael? What are you doing up?" she asked.

Michael broke his stare and looked up at Angela.

"Couldn't sleep. How about you?" Michael asked.

"Me neither," Angela said as she sat down next to him at the table.

"Jonathan showed me all of his animals," Michael said.

"He has a lot of them," Angela said.

"I know. I'm surprised that you let him keep all of them inside," Michael said.

"I don't. He just doesn't care," Angela said.

"He must really like them," Michael said.

"Kind of like you?" Angela asked.

"I guess," Michael said.

"You know, he really looks up to you," Angela said.

"How could he? I'm never here," Michael said.

"Maybe he asks questions about you," Angela said.

"Does he?" Michael asked.

"Believe it or not he does," Angela said.

The two sat there for a minute. Angela missed having Michael around. She missed the moments like this where they would sit up at night and talk to each other.

"Well, I'd better get back to bed. I have work in the morning," Angela said.

"Alright, good night," Michael said.

"Good night," Angela said and then left the room.

As Angela headed up the stairs she thought about what had just happened. She was able to talk to Michael. The only reason that she did leave was so that she wouldn't get close to Michael. Part of her wanted to get close to Michael, but the other part of her knew that things would never be the same and that it would never work out. Angela sighed and then went back to bed.


	5. One Breakfast

5 One Breakfast

Tony was fixing breakfast as Michael walked in. He sat down and smiled at Angela at the same time.

"What would you like Michael?" Tony asked.

"Simple toast will be fine," Michael said.

"Okay," Tony said as he brought the plate with on it over to him.

Sam walked into the kitchen wearing her baseball uniform.

"Good morning dad," Sam said.

"Well nice to see you," Tony said.

"Sorry, I woke up late," Sam said.

"Late? It's Saturday morning," Mona said.

"I know. But I have a baseball game today," Sam said.

"So I wants you ready to leave in fifteen minutes," Tony said.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed a piece of toast and then left the room.

"Well, I have to go to the mall. Tonight I thought that I'd surprise Derek. Tonight is his birthday and I want to give him a special gift," Mona said.

"Ohho Mona. He'll never forget this one will he," Tony said.

"I hope not," Mona said as she walked out the door.

Jonathan came into the kitchen and sat down next to Michael.

"Goos morning daddy," Jonathan said.

"Morning," Michael said.

"Can you take me to the park today?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure, how about after lunch?" Michael asked.

"Okay! I'll go get ready," Jonathan said.

"But you have a few hours," Michael said.

"I know," Jonathan said and then left.

Michael just laughed. Robbie and Heather came walking in and sat down at the table.

"Good morning you two," Michael said.

"Mornin," Robbie said.

"Good morning daddy," Heather said.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Tony asked.

"Cereal," Robbie said.

"Cereal? Don't you want something just a little more filling?" Tony asked.

"No, just cereal," Robbie said.

"No one in this family eats," Tony said.

As Tony poured him a bowl of cereal Michael looked up at him.

"Don't be offended. His mother wasn't much of a cook," Michael said.

Sam walked back into the kitchen.

"Ready dad," she said.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Tony said.

"Can I come to?" Robbie asked.

"But I just gave you breakfast," Tony said.

"I'll eat it," Heather said.

"Okay, come on," Tony said and they both left.

Heather smiled as she grabbed the bowl and pulled it towards her. Angela and Michael smiled as they exchanged looks.

"Can I eat this while I watch cartoons?" Heather asked.

"Sure," Angela said.

Heather took her bowl and went out into the living room leaving Angela and Michael alone. Michael smiled as he looked up at Angela.

"Cute isn't she?" Michael asked.

"She is," Angela said.

The room began to feel awkward. Angela looked up into Michael's eyes. She felt like she did when she first met him.

"So Michael, what are you going to do once you leave?" Angela asked.

"Well, I'm going to go back to California and I'm going to get an apartment," Michael said.

They sat there in silence for a minute. Angela didn't quite know how she felt. She still had feelings for Michael, but at the same time she didn't want to get close to him. She knew that if any thing happened between them that she would regret it. Angela looked up and saw Michael watching her. Angela nervously laughed as she stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go shopping. For things," she said.

"I thought you said that you had work today," Michael said.

"That's right. I do," Angela said.

Michael stood up and went over to her.

"Are you sure that you have to go?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

Michael went over and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Good bye," he said and then kissed her.


	6. It Wouldn't Work

6

Angela backed up from Michael. She nervously looked up into his eyes.

"Michael?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I wasn't ready for that," Angela said.

"Come on. We used to live together," Michael said.

"That's it. We used to be married Michael, but it didn't work out," Angela said.

"How do you know it wouldn't work this time?" Michael asked.

"Michael, we've been through this already. We've given our marriage chances. The thing was, we kept needing chances," Angela said.

"You're telling me that you have absolutely no feelings for me?" Michael asked.

"You know I do. We just want two completely different things. We started fighting about where we should live," Angela said.

"I'll live here," Michael said.

Angela sighed as she looked down.

"You've said that before. What you to do requires you to travel. Remember three years ago? You walked out during a fight and didn't return for six months. I can't do that again Michael, and I can't put Jonathon through that either," Angela said and then left the room.

Michael stood there with the look of guilt written all over his face.

"She remembers," Michael said.

Angela walked out into the living room and then stopped and looked back at the door. She started to say something but then stopped and continued through the living room. She went upstairs to her room and closed the door. Angela went to the closet and pulled out a box, and carried it over to her bed. She softly smiled as she put her hand on the lid and opened it. Angela pulled out pictures of her and Michael on their wedding day.

"I can't believe that it's come down to this," Angela said to herself.

The phone rang. Angela disappointed, put down the pictures and went to go answer the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This is," Angela said.

"Who?"

"I see. Would you like to talk to him? He's,"

"Okay. I'll tell him."

"Alright, bye," Angela said as she hung up the phone.

Angela turned back and looked at the wedding pictures scattered on her bed and then headed out the door.


	7. A Strange Situation

7 A Strange Situation

Angela walked down the stairs and entered the living rom with a look of confusion as she spotted Michael on the couch. She slowly approached him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Angela," Michael said.

"Hi," Angela said.

Michael could tell by both the expression on her face and by the tone of her voice that something was wrong.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Michael, I don't know how to ask you this, but, did you take Heather and Robbie?" Angela asked.

"Why would you ask that?" Michael asked.

"I just got a call from Ally. She said that she's coming to get her kids," Angela said.

"So? What's the big deal? If she wants to see the kids she can. They're her kids too," Michael said.

"Michael, you said that they belonged to you. Why would she be coming to get them?" Angela asked.

"Look Angela, she's just coming to see her kids, what's the big deal?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. Something doesn't seem right," Angela said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"Michael! You decide to come back after you break up with the girl you eloped with and bring along two step children when usually the children go with their birth mother and not their step father! Then she calls to let me know that she'll be coming to get them! What am I supposed to think?" Angela asked.

Michael just sighed.

"Doesn't any of that sound just a little weird to you?" she asked.

Michael looked up at her.

"You're right, I'm here for a reason, but no to hide," Michael said.

"Then why?" Angela asked.

"In order to get full custody of them I need a spouse," Michael said.

"No Michael," Angela said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We've already had this discussion," Angela said.

"I only have a few days," Michael said.

"They're not even yours," Angela said.

"Why would you put that lady through all of this for kids that don't even belong to you?" Angela asked.

"That has nothing to do with it," Michael said.

"First my marriage with you doesn't work out and lose the best thing that ever happened to me, Jonathan. Then I get married to Ally and her husband wasn't around much so the kids were more then happy to call me their father. Now, she wants to take that awy from me," Michael said.

"I at least want part time custody of Heather," Michael said.

Angela stared down at Michael for a moment. She saw a sincerity in his eyes that hadn't seen before. It almost made her feel sorry for him.

"Michael, you know I can't marry you. It just wouldn't work. But I will try to help you when she arrives," Angela said.

"Now Angela, I have to warn you, you may hear some things that you won't want to have heard about me," Michael said.

"I'm sure it won't surprise me," Angela said.


	8. One Mistake

8 One Mistake

Angela and Tony sat at the kitchen table as they waited for Michael to get back with Ally. Tony looked up and noticed Angela sadly staring out the window.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

Angela broke her gaze and looked over at Tony.

"Something just doesn't feel right about this whole situation," Angela said.

'Then why are you having Ally come over in the first place?" Tony said.

"I don't know," Angela said.

There was a knock at the door and Tony got up to go get it. Angela followed as he made his way through the living room over to the door.

"I see you're back," Tony said as he opened the door and saw Michael and Ally outside.

Angela looked and saw that Ally had no bags with her and started to a little better.

"You must be Ally," Angela said.

"Yes, and you're Angela right?" Ally asked.

"Right," Angela said.

There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Why don't you came and sit down," Angela said as she led them to the couch.

"Before I do anything, may I please see my kids?" Ally asked.

"Of course," Angela said.

"Heather! Robbie! Your mom's here!" Tony called out.

Heather and Robbie came down the stairs. They each hugged and kissed Ally. Every one went and sat down on the couch.

"Maybe we should send the kids outside," Michael said.

Tony looked over and then stood up.

"Here, I'll take them," Tony said.

"Maybe you should take Jonathan to," Angela said.

"Jonathan!" Tony called.

Jonathan came down and saw every one gathered in the living room.

"Hi daddy," Jonathan said as he watched Ally.

"Hey tiger. This here is Ally," Michael said.

Jonathan looked at her for a second with confusion.

"Are you the girl that my daddy ran off with?" he asked.

"Jonathan!" Angela snapped as she noticed Ally start to feel uncomfortable.

"Sorry," he said.

"That's alright," Ally said.

"It's not like he meant anything by it. I hope," Ally said.

"Of course not," Angela said as she gave a look of warning to Jonathan.

"No," Jonathan said seeing his mom's face.

"Why doesn't every one come outside with me and we play a little b-ball?" Tony asked.

The three kids followed him outside. Michael watched and waited for Tony to leave and then looked over at Ally.

"About the kids," Michael started.

"Michael, I don't think there's much to say. They're my children," Ally said.

"I just want part time custody of Heather," Michael said.

"Now you want custody of Heather?" Ally asked.

"What?" Angela asked as she looked over at Michael who had guilt all over his face.

"Yes I do," Michael answered.

"Then where the hell were you three years ago?" Ally asked.

Angela looked up in realization as she remembered the night that Michael had run out after a fight that they had.

(_Michael and Angela were standing in the kitchen._

"_You can't tell me what to do! I am a grown man with a job that requires! You hear that? Requires me to leave town!" Michael yelled._

"_Damn it Michael! There is a little boy upstairs who loves you and is heart broken every morning that you're not there!" Angela yelled._

"_Don't you think I know that? I come back when ever I can for him," Michael said._

"_Maybe that's not enough," Angela said._

_Michael just shook his head as he put his hands up in defeat and turned and left. As soon as Angela heard the front door slam she threw one of the plates down as she started to cry._)

Angela felt her heart sink. She felt a mix of betrayal and anger.

"Heather's your daughter isn't she?" Angela asked.

Michael just sat there as he stared down at the ground.

"Michael?" she asked as she tried to steady her voice.

Michael looked up into her eyes with sorrow.

"Oh my God Michael," Angela said and then got up and ran out of the room.


	9. The Biggest Heart Brake

9 The Biggest Heart Brake

Angela sat there in the kitchen. She had never hated any one more in her life. With a tear streaked face she looked over at the door and tried to see if she could hear what was going in the other room. Now it all made sense. He did take the children but he wanted custody of Heather because she was his daughter. Angela just put her head back down. Michael walked through the door and cautiously walked over to the table.

"Angela?" he asked.

Angela looked up and glared at him. She didn't want to even want to his face now let alone talk to him.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Angela just shook her head.

"No, really," he said.

Angela stood up.

"You think that's going to work with me? I admit, we did have a fight, but what you did! You went down and had a child with another woman Michael! While we were married! Your just sorry that you got caught!" Angela said.

"Why is it suddenly that I don't care?" Michael asked.

"Take a wild guess Michael. You walk out on me and your own son and then go and have a child with another woman and then abandon them to. What do you think?" Angela asked.

"What? Did you want me to bring them back here to live with us?" Michael asked.

"You don't get it do you? You shouldn't have been with her in the first place! I understand that you were mad at me Michael, but don't go and give yourself to some other woman and expect me to be there once something goes wrong," Angela said.

"Okay, I messed up. I'll admit that! But people do mess up! It's called being human!" Michael said.

Angela glared at him.

"At least when most people make a mistake they try to fix it before it comes back to hurt them and not wait and pull others into it," Angela said.

"I didn't mean for you to find out," Michael said.

"You heartless bastard. You," Angela said and then put her heands up in defeat.

"You know what? I give up. Go try and get custody of Heather if you want. I just hope that you don't leave her like you've left every one else," Angela said and then walked out of the room.

Angela walked through the living room and up to her bedroom. She laid down on her bed and cried into her pillow. She had just had the worst heart break in her life. Now she even felt bad for Heather. What did she do to get into the middle of this? Angela hated Michael more then she had ever hated any one. She sat there and stared at her wedding picture. She poked her head up as soon as she heard a knock at the door.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled.

"It's Tony," he said.

Angela got up and opened the door.

"I'm sorry about that," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I just wanted to know if everything was okay. I came in to grab a bottle of water and I saw Michael standing there. He told me that he was going to be out of here by tonight," Tony said.

"He is?" Angela asked.

"Yeah," Tony said.

Angela slightly smiled.

"Good," angela said.

Tony stood there as he watched angela walk back towards the bed.

"Hey, what happened down there?" Tonay asked.

Angela turned around.

"You know Heather?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"You know why Michael wants custody of her?" Angela asked.

"No," Tony said.

"Because that is his daughter," Angela said with tear starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry," Tony said.

"To bad Michael doesn't seem to be," Angela said.

Angela sighed.

"If you don't mind Tony, I think that I'd like to be alone right now," Angela said.

"Alright," Tony said.

Tony watched her for a minute and then walked out closing the door behind him.


	10. Good Bye Michael

-110 Good Bye Michael

Angela went down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. She saw Michael just sitting there. Angela sighed and looked around. The kids were gone and so was Ally.

"Michael," she said as she approached the couch.

"Yes?" Michael asked as he turned around.

"I wants you out of this house by tonight," Angela said.

Michael sighed.

"Don't act like I'm torturing you Michael," Angela said.

"Could you give me a minute? Ally just took the kids with her," Michael said.

Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Michael. You have a legitimate son outside. What ever happened to him?"

"Angela!" Michael snapped.

"What Michael? What? You think that just because some lady whom you cheated with took her children away from you that I should feel sorry for you?" Angela asked.

"You got yourself into this Michael. If you wouldn't have cheated and you wouldn't have lied and you were a better father to Jonathan, then I might have felt a little sorry for you. But not now. Honestly you deserve it. You ran out on your family. Now you know what it feels like," Angela said and then walked out of the room.

Michael just sat on the couch. Angela walked into the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Jonathan sitting at the table.

"Hey," she said as she walked in.

"Hi mommy. Do you think that daddy can take me to the zoo tomorrow?" he asked.

Angela looked down at Jonathan. His smile made her feel guilty. Angela walked over to the table and sat down.

"I'm afraid not honey. He's leaving tonight," Angela said.

"Why?" Jonathan asked as he smile quickly disappeared.

Angela just watched him for a minute. She didn't know what to say to him.

"Because daddy has to go," Angela said.

"Daddy always has to go," Jonathan said sadly as he got up.

At that moment Angela knew that she was doing the right thing. He was right, Michael did always want to go. Angela watched Jonathan go out to the living room. Angela just sat there. She wanted to wait a minute until Jonathan left and went upstairs. Once she was sure that Jonathan was gone she went to the door and walked in the living room.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving," Michael said.

Angela just nodded.

"I feel like I've got no family," Michael said as he stood up.

"You know what Jonathan said when I told him you were leaving? He said that daddy always has to leave. Michael, you're the one who pushed your family away," Angela said.

Michael just stared at her. He didn't know what to say to her. Angela just shook her head and headed back into the kitchen leaving Michael. Leaving Michael to stand there alone in the room. He sighed. Michael went upstairs and saw Jonathan in his room but decided that it would be better if he just left. Michael took his bags downstairs and saw Angela on the couch.

"I'm leaving now," he said.

"Okay," she said.

The room felt cold.

"I'm never returning," Michael said.

"Bye," Angela said.

Michael walked out the door. As the door closed a tear went down Angela's face. Michael was officially out of her life, out of Jonathan's life. She would never have to put up with his games any more. He was gone and it was over. No more of Michael's secrets.


End file.
